The Missing Heir or Heiress to the Black Fortune
by Wynndia
Summary: A young girl and 2 of her friends go to Balamb Military Academy...but they also go to a wizardry school...and a secret that is reveled that will changes one of there lives for the better or the worse. R&R No flames PLEASE! Chapter 7&8 are up!
1. It All Begins

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or and of the Final Fantasy VIII characters.  
  
It All Begins:  
  
About 16 years ago, a child was born in to a great line of wizarding families. The McGonagall's and the Fudge's. Thus meaning Professor Minerva McGonagall is there great aunt and Cornelius Fudge there great grand- father. But little do they know that one move might change it all.  
*  
  
"We're what?!" she said out jumping up from her chair, knocking her food off the table.  
  
"She said we're moving," said the boy sitting next to her.  
  
"ha, ha, ha, very funny, Mark." She said sarcastically, then stuck her tongue out at her brother. He stuck his out in return.  
  
"Chris, sit down and relax you just had surgery - " said her mother.  
  
"Relax?" she started. "How am I suppose to relax when I just found out that after 15 years of my life that I have lived in this house, we are moving to a totally different country and I have to go to a totally different school. AFTER I got 'O's' on all eight of my OWL's, had surgery, and - OW,"  
  
"Please, sit down." said a man that is her father. He had brown hair that always looked like he just came out of an important meeting. He was a generally kind person except when certain topics came about. Chris sat down.  
  
"Do Lena and Johnny know about this?" she asked looking from her mother to her father.  
  
"We were kind of hoping that you would tell them," said her mother.  
  
"Okay, Lena was kicked out of her house and came running to us 2 years ago. Johnny's parents are dead. And I am to tell them that we are moving to another country and another school in 2 weeks?" she said looking at her mother.  
  
"You and Lena have been friends since you guys were 4 years old. And Johnny, like Lena, would understand. If they can find some place else to live cause they don't want to go then they can. I mean Lena and Johnny - "  
  
"Lena and Johnny are what?" said a tired voice behind them. Lena was standing in the door way. She had straight, medium cut, brown hair. Lena was a very hyper person and very athletic. "Morning," she said as she sat beside Chris and grabbed a piece of toast. "How come the room feels very tense?"  
  
"It's because Chris was getting all upset because we are moving," said Mark.  
  
"Oh yea where?" Lena said as she looked at Chris.  
  
"London," Chris said.  
  
"Oh, goody. My favorite uncle lives there," Lena said looking excited.  
  
"Not London, Ontario. London, England." Chris said as she let out a laugh.  
  
"Oh. Why?"  
  
"That's what I was explaining when you came in dear," said Chris' mother. "As you know Chris, that most of your family lives in England and has never really seen you since you were born. Your Great grand-father especially wants to see you."  
  
"That's it," Chris said looking at her father. "You want to move back to England because you are afraid that your grand-dad is going to do something stupid. So you want to make sure he stays in the Ministry. I've been reading the London Edition of the Daily Prophet, dad, I know what they are saying about Harry. And for someone who is the Minister of Magic, he should know better."  
  
"Christina Tiffany King! That is no way to talk about an elder. Do not forget that he paid for the surgery on your arm, and your school tuition. So don't EVER talk about you're great grand father like that again!" said her father  
  
"Yes sir," and he walked out of the room muttering to himself.  
  
"Christina, you know how much I hate it when your father yells," her mother said sitting down. "You have to understand that your father and I have been thinking about it for over a year. We decided it would be best if we waited until after your surgery to move. You will be going to one of the best and well known wizardry schools. I, myself, went there. But I must warn you that Harry Potter goes there and you being related to the Minister of Magic might cause a problem between you two."  
  
"Mum, remember I BELIEVE Harry." Chris said pouring some orange juice.  
  
"I know dear, just don't tell your father that. But we are moving to London in 2 weeks. I suggest you start packing now. Lena dear, do you want to tell your mother where you are going?"  
  
"Psh, no." Lena said putting her fork on her plate  
  
"So mum, we have two weeks to pack everything?" asked Mark.  
  
"Well yes it won't take that long cause your father and I can use magic, but you three can't. that's why I suggest that you start packing now." She said as she left the room.  
  
"Oh I forgot to ask her about Balamb," Chris said snapping her fingers.  
  
"you might not be able to go," said a voice in the door way. "I believe the only wizardry school to have connections with Balamb Garden was Glenforest Wizardry Academy."  
  
"Good to see you're up Johnny," said Chris to the dirty blonde walking to the fridge. Johnny was well built and very attractive. He was always open with is ideas and liked to protect his friends. Especially Christina, he didn't have a 'thing' for her it's just that she had a knack to get herself into trouble; be it at Glenforest or Balamb Garden.  
  
"But what am I suppose to do? Stop my training there, if I stop then you guys have to too," she said  
  
"Your great aunt knows you got to Balamb, right? Well maybe she can get the Headmaster to work something out between the two schools." Lena said in a hopeful tone.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up," said Mark. Christina rounded on her brother.  
  
"Mark," she started. "do you want to live to see your next birthday?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"'cause my god-father is a ware wolf, or have you forgotten that? And you birthday is right after a full moon," she said with a devious smile on her face.  
  
"I'll go and start packing now," Mark said and hastily left the room. Then all tree of them started roaring with laughter.  
  
"I'm so mean," Chris said though her laughter.  
  
"You wouldn't really, would you?" Lena asked her.  
  
"No. I lust like scaring him that's all,"  
  
"You are mean," confirmed Johnny.  
  
"Wait a minute. You're calling me mean, when you nearly broke some ones leg 'cause I shot off my mouth. You are such a hypocrite."  
  
"Yes, but I'm the good type," he said, then Chris threw a piece of toast at him, which hit him square in the forehead.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Ok. I'll stop there. Yea I know it's short but hopefully the next one will be longer. R&R no flames please. 


	2. The Letter

A/N: I own absolutely nothing that has to do with the game or the books. And Stormkaster: Fudge had a daughter and she married in to the King name, and she had a son..hope that answers your question.  
  
Chapter 2: The Letter  
  
Christina and Lena retreated to their rooms to start packing. Christina still didn't have a shower that morning, so after she packed all her 'girlie' stuff - i.e: stuffed animals (which she had a lot of for a witch), fluffy pillows etc. - she went and had one.  
  
"Chris! Hurry up! I have to have a shower, and I know you're almost done!" yelled her brother through the door, 10 minutes after she got in.  
  
"Correction my dear boy, I AM done - showering that is. I still have to brush me teeth, and put lotion on," she replied reaching for her tooth brush.  
  
"I don't care just hurry up!" he yelled back slightly annoyed with his sister. But hey isn't that what older siblings are for?? Then four minutes later, Christina emerged from the bathroom. Her long, straight black hair still wet and her slender but built body rapped in a baby-blue beach towel.  
  
"All yours," she said as she walked passed him. She started to her room and on her way she met Johnny, who was still in his boxers.  
  
"Hey," he said as he walked passed her.  
  
"Hey. Aren't you getting dressed?" she asked him.  
  
"Where do you think I'm going? To the zoo?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I dunno? After all it is you Johnny. You've done some pretty weird stuff." she said laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up, Chris," he said. "I'll meet you and Lena outside in the field after lunch." Then he walked away.  
  
"Kay," she said, then proceeded back to her room.  
  
When she entered her room she saw that her owl was back in her cage. Chris pulled on her robe and walked over to the cage.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked her barn owl. "You've been out for three days, Tish." Then she stuck out her leg which had a letter tied to it. "Thanks," Christina then took the letter from her owl's leg and saw who the envelope was addressed to:  
  
Miss Christina Tiffany King  
King Manor  
Gravenhurst, Ontario, Canada  
  
She was looking at the writing and she thought it looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on who wrote it. She opened the letter and it read:  
  
Dear Christina,  
  
Your mother has just informed me and told me that you guys are moving to London. That means that you will be going to Hogwarts. That is where your mother and I became friends. As soon as you settle in I will pay you a visit, since I haven't seen you in 13 years. Well I have a thing to take care of here.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Lots of love  
  
Your god-father Remus  
  
She couldn't believe it. The only time she would receive something from her god-father was on a holiday or on her birthday, never in the middle of summer. 'Maybe I should write him back' she thought to herself. So she grabbed some parchment and pulled out a quill and started to write:  
  
Dear God-father,  
  
Just to let you know a head of time, so it doesn't come as a big shock to you when you see me, I look nothing like my mother, nor my father. Can you tell me if I was adopted?? Just kidding. Anyways, it would be nice to see you again. You probably already know this but my great aunt teaches at Hogwarts. Well I guess I'll see you in two weeks  
  
Luv  
  
Christina.  
  
She put down her quill just as her father came knocked on her door.  
  
"Chris, I need to talk to you," he said. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Uh, hang on," she said the quickly got dressed. "Come in," she said. Her dad opened the door and sat down on her bed.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning," he said to her.  
  
"Dad, are you only apologizing to me 'cause mum told you to, or do you really mean it?" she asked him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you apologizing to me 'cause mum is mad at you, or did you decide on your own" she said again  
  
"I can't believe that you are asking me this. Of course I mean it. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"'Cause YOU have IGNORED me for the last 4 YEARS!" She said standing up.  
  
"Chris I didn't mean - "  
  
"Stop! Just leave." She said and picked up her letter to Lupin and put it in an envelope.  
  
"Lunch will be reading in 15 minutes," her dad said then left. She walked up to the door and shut it behind her. 


	3. The Unexpected Guest

A/N: FFVIII characters I do not own, nor Harry Potter. FFVIII belongs to Squaresoft and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowlings  
  
The Unexpected Guest:  
  
Lunch that day went by - okay. After lunch Christina, Lena, and Johnny met outside in the field.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to us about, John?" Lena asked.  
  
"Well I got our results back from the SeeD Exam Written last night," he said.  
  
"And?" Christina and Lena said together.  
  
"Well I passed with a 94%, Len you got 92%," he said handing out the papers. "And Chris here's yours." he said looking kind of disappointed. Christina's mouth hung open.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Lena asked. Christina just shook her head 'no' "Then what did you get"  
  
"115%," Christina said looking amazed.  
  
"But, how?" Lena asked.  
  
"Bonus questions," Christina said looking though her Exam. So many check marks. She flipped to the last page and saw that instead of 12 pages there were13. "Hey guys, do you have and extra page?" they all flipped to their last page.  
  
"Yea," Lena and Johnny said. Christina started to read it out loud  
  
"Dear Miss King, student # 325682  
  
"Balamb Garden Military Academy would like to inform you that you have passed the written part of your SeeD Exam as one of the top three in your class. We understand the situation that you have with your other School and that you are transferring schools. Headmaster Cid Kramer will try to negotiate something with your new Headmaster.  
  
"We ask you to fill out the form on the other side of this notice so we know where to send your records.  
  
"Instructor 25 - Head of Records and Transcripts"  
  
'So I guess we fill these out," Lena said flipping over the paper.  
  
"No. We put them threw the paper shredder," Johnny said rolling his eyes. Christina giggled.  
  
"C'mon guys, lets go and pack." Christina said  
  
They all went back inside the house. Christina went back to her room and there was someone sitting on her bed.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked the stranger.  
  
"I can be your worst nightmare or your best friend," she said smoothing her long black gown sleeve.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," Christina said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Have a set," the stranger said pointing to a chair.  
  
"I'll stand thank you," she said then folded her arms across her chest. Then the stranger waved her hand and Christina's door was shut and locked. "What or who are you?"  
  
"I am ready to answer that question now. I am Ultimecia, a sorceress from the future. You have something that I want."  
  
"What? What do I have?" Christina asked now confused.  
  
"That pendent on your neck is more then a mere piece of jewelry. If you know how to use it properly it can be very powerful. Or did your mother not tell you that, Christina?" Ultimecia said standing up.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I have my resources, and plus I kill you in the future. Anyways, I came here to get what was rightfully mine," Ultimecia said pointing to Christina's neck. On her neck a beautiful red and black stone with a silver dragon rapped around it.  
  
"Why do you want it so badly?"  
  
"That stone has been in my 'family' for a while, UNTIL your father and his friends decided it would be fun if they played a prank just before the last War happened. To cut what they did short, they blew up a house containing a VERY powerful Sorceress. She died and possessed my great, great Grandmother and so on and so fourth, until she got to me and I over powered her. But the one thing that your father found left, in the pile of ruble, was that pendent. NOW HAND IT OVER!"  
  
"No," Christina said firmly.  
  
"Foolish Girl," Ultimecia said. Then she waved her hand and Christina was flying over to the other side of her room. Luckily for Christina, she knows how to land on her feet after an attack like that.  
  
"Give me the Stone"  
  
"No!" Christina said then was about to cast a spell but she saw Ultimecia come towards her. Ultimecia grabbed her by the neck and started to squeeze. Christina was lifted about 3 feet off of her floor, and yet, Ultimecia was still squeezing harder and harder. Christina new that if she let her win the universe will be destroyed.  
  
'I have to stay a wake' she thought to herself. But it was no use, she felt herself slowly drifting into unconsciousness. The last sound that she heard was her door unlocking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Chris," she heard a faint voice say. "Chris. Chris, wake up. C'mon. Wake up."  
  
She moaned, then she started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a blurry picture of someone watching her. Her view came into focus and saw that it was Johnny.  
  
"Hey," He said in a soft voice.  
  
"What happened?" she asked rubbing her head. "What am I doing in your room?"  
  
"Well I wanna know who that woman was,"  
  
So Christina told him what Ultimecia told her.  
  
"How did you get into my room? I thought she locked it?" Christina asked.  
  
"I do know how to pick locks, you know, Chris." Johnny said. Christina let out a little laugh.  
  
"How did you stop her?" she asked Johnny sitting up on his bed.  
  
"I dunno what happened. I walked in to the room, she saw me and then left. It was weird," he said scratching the side of his head. "Anyways, you better get use to my bed." Johnny said letting out a sigh.  
  
"What?" she asked startled.  
  
"You are not going to sleep alone anymore. What if she comes back while you're sleeping? You'll be screwed."  
  
"But if I do where will I sleep?" she asked.  
  
"On the bed,"  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Floor,"  
  
"No you're not," she said.  
  
"Oh what you want me to sleep on the bed with you?" he asked hoping she'd say 'no'  
  
"Well, actually, I would probably feel safer if you did," she said slightly blushing.  
  
"Really?" Johnny asked. Christina nodded 'yes'. "Fine," Johnny said.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Sorry about the lateness. 


	4. The Journey

A/N: I own NOTHING (I think)  
  
Chapter 4 - The Journey:  
  
Christina told her mother what had happened, and she suggested that Christina sleep in Lena's room. Johnny told her mum what had happened when he entered the room. She changed her mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two weeks went by rather quickly and they had everything packed. Ultimecia didn't come back. Better safe the sorry - Christina kept on tell herself. It was 6 am and the family was loading their van - Elizabeth (Christina's mom) comes from a muggle family.  
  
"Do we have everything?" Mrs. King asked.  
  
"I think so," said Lena.  
  
"So lets get going," said her dad.  
  
Christina and Lena sat in the back and Johnny and Mark in the middle, and the parents, up front. Christina and Lena both had their backs to the inside of the car and their feet were up on the seat. Lena's feet were to the back of the seat towards Christina and vice versa for Christina.  
  
It was about a 3 hour drive to the airport. Mr. King got tickets at Pearson Airport, in Mississauga. Christina and her dad were still kind of mad at each other. Lena, being a muggle born, was obsessed with muggle things. Christina and Johnny didn't mind though, since they went to Balamb, they had to deal with the stuff anyway.  
  
It was about 1 hour in to the drive and Lena was rummaging through her bag muttering "where is it?" Then out of know where she shouted "GOT IT!"  
  
"Lena! What's wrong?" Johnny asked  
  
"I found my CD case," she replied. Johnny rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's what you got excited for?" Mark asked  
  
"Hey I want to listen to music," she said.  
  
"Yea it's been way to quiet," Christina said. "What are we going to listen to?"  
  
"Well I pulled out the Country Music CD case. . . So lets listen to - Brad Paisley?"  
  
"Okay," Christina said. Then Lena leaned forward to hand the disk to Mark.  
  
"Hey, Mark, can you pass this to your mom?"  
  
"No." he said. Then Christina leaned forward and whispered in Marks ear.  
  
"Birthday, Full moon," Christina didn't have to say any more then that, cause Mark took the CD and passed it up to his mom. The rest of the ride there it was quiet except for the chats that Christina and Lena had. The arrived at the airport half-an-hour before their flight had to leave.  
  
"Ok get you bags," said Mrs. King. They all grabbed their bags and headed to Terminal 4. they got their tickets checked and were on the plane by 5 min till takeoff. It was a very peaceful flight Christina fell asleep on Johnny's shoulder and he was studding. Although she wasn't really 'sleeping' she was more thinking about Ultimecia. 'She's suppose to be dead," she thought to herself. 'Squall and the others got rid of her. Seifer worked with her. Unless - IT'S the only thing keeping her 'alive'.' at that she fell asleep. As for Lena she was too busy watching the in- flight movie "Lord of the Rings: Two Towers".  
  
They finally landed and was met at the airport by some 'ministry cars'.  
  
"Ah, these must be from grand-father," said Mr. King. They all gathered up their stuff when - "OLIVER!" Christina said then dropped her stuff and started to run passed the cars. And there was Oliver Wood, standing waiting. Christina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You said you had Quidditch practice!" she said letting him go.  
  
"Well I thought I did," He said kissing her on the forehead. Christina's jaw dropped. "What?"  
  
"You always know when you have Quidditch practice!" she stated.  
  
"Oh, Shut up," he said looking at Johnny, who looked like he wanted to kill him. "Who's he?" Christina turned to look at Johnny.  
  
"Oh, that Johnny,"  
  
"Your boyfriend," he said mockingly.  
  
"No.,"  
  
"He looks like he wants to kill me. What you didn't tell him that you had a boyfriend?"  
  
"You're NOT my boyfriend," she said hitting him.  
  
"But I want to be," he said looking kind of serious.  
  
"Chris, lets go!" yelled Lena.  
  
"Oh shut up! I got to go, later." She said to Oliver.  
  
"bye my sweet," he said jokingly. Then Christina stopped, ran back and hit him, then ran back to the car. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Oliver yelled rubbing his arm.  
  
"I TOLD YOU," she started as she opened the door to the car, then turned around before she got in. "NEXT TIME YOU CALLED ME THAT I'D HIT YOU!"  
  
"BUT THAT WAS SO LONG AGO!" he yelled back.  
  
"BYE!" Christina said the got inside the car and shut the door. "Few!" she sighed.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Johnny.  
  
"On that was Oliver, I met him about 2 years ago." She said.  
  
"and you didn't tell me!" said Lena looking hurt.  
  
"I didn't think I needed to," Christina said.  
  
"Oh well. You excited to see our new home?" asked Lena.  
  
"Yea, I heard your mum and dad talking about it, they said it was huge," Johnny stated.  
  
"Course it is You-know-who probably bought it," Christina said crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't say his name like that, cause I don't know if your talking about your great grand-father or the other you-know-who," Lena asked.  
  
"Well trust me if I was talking about Voldemort I would say 'Voldemort'" Christina said. The car was silent for the rest of the car ride there.  
  
Then the car stopped outside of a forest. The driver opened the door and the gang got out. Christina and the others approached Mrs. King with their begs. The one of the drivers knocked twice on a knot in a tree. A door suddenly appeared. It opened. They all stepped inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok me done now. Sorry for the BIG Delay. Next chapter up before Christmas, promise. Review please. Flames will be used to light my fire place. ^_^ 


	5. Guests and Their Talks

A/N: before you read any further I think that you should know that this fanfic ties with book # 5 not after the book. Oh and me own nothing so don't sue, thanks.^_^  
  
Chapter 5: Guests and Their Talks  
  
"This is HUGE!" Christina said as she walked into the house. Lena and Johnny followed in after her. They all put there bags down and started to wonder around. Christina went up stairs, Johnny into the basement and Lena searching the main floor. 15 minutes later, Christina came down stairs and met Lena and Johnny in the main hall.  
  
"There are 4 floors to this 'palace'" she said. They were all about to go and check the floors out together when another car arrived; it was Mr. and Mrs. King and Mark. They put there stuff in the main hall.  
  
"Guys, just leave your stuff in the main hall, here and follow me in to the dining room," Mrs. King said. They all followed her. "Sit." She said as she pointed to the chairs.  
  
"Okay, as you can see, the house is fairly big, and well there are too many floors, so your father and I have arranged this: Christina and Lena you will get Floor 4, Mark and Johnny: floor 2, your father and I will have the 1st floor, and the 3rd floor will be used for your training," she said looking back and fourth from Lena, Christina, and Johnny. "The main floor will be for guests there are 4 extra rooms on this floor. In the basement is where the house elves will live and is where the kitchen is. On each floor is 2 bedrooms 2 bathrooms, a library, and a room that can be used for whatever needed, that room is only on your floor, Christina." She said  
  
"Aw, that's no fair!" Mark said.  
  
"Well, your sister still has some exercises to do on that arm, and she needs the room, I find, more then anyone else. I believe your new school has one like that as well. Okay lets get unpacked we're expecting guests for dinner."  
  
They all went back to the main hall and grabbed their stuff, well as much as they could carry, and went to their new rooms. Mrs. King thought it would be best if she help Christina with her stuff, so with using magic Christina's stuff was in her room with one trip up the stairs.  
  
When Christina walked in to her room, it was like walking into a princess's room. The room was big, and pre-furnished. The room was a deep red with a hard wood floor. In the room had a 4-post, queen size bed, with canopy and pale red drapes hanging from the top, 5 or 6 windows with red drapes. Christina looked p to the ceiling to she that there was none. Well she had one it was just bewitched. She went to her closet and put her cloths in and saw that her traditional Kimono was in there.  
  
"I've been looking for this EVERYWHERE!" she said taking it out. It was red with a beautiful, authentic Japanese design on it. She put it on. "It still fits," she said smiling. Then she got changed out of it and changed into something cooler (temperature wise).  
  
Christina was done unpacking in no time, all of her stuffed animals where on her bed, and everything was put away. She was almost down stairs when there was a knock on the door. She yelled "I'LL GET IT!" then ran to the door. She swung it open and there was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Aunt Minerva!" she said then swung her arms around her great aunt.  
  
"Good to see you child, it's been quite along time," she said kissing Christina on the cheek.  
  
"Is there room in this house for an old Ware wolf?" said a voice in the door way. Christina turned around and saw her god father standing there. "Where's my god daughter?"  
  
"Right here," she said. Lupin walked over and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Wow you weren't lying when you said you looked nothing like your parents," he said almost shocked. "but your still beautiful non the less." he told her.  
  
"So is it just you two coming?" Christina asked McGonagall.  
  
"No, I do believe that you great grandfather is coming," Christina roller her eyes at this. "AND Albus Dumbledore," she said.  
  
"Hello," said another voice in the door way just as Christina's mother came into the hall.  
  
"Albus!" Mrs. King said shocked. "I didn't know you were coming."  
  
"Elizabeth," he started. "I will not be staying for dinner, I need to be here when Remus and Minerva, talk to you about something."  
  
"Oh I see, come this way," Mrs. King said then lead them into the dining room. "Excuse us, Hun." She said turning around before shutting the door.  
  
"But mum, what about me talking and catching up with Remus?" Christina asked.  
  
"That can be put off 'till later,"  
  
"But - " she started, but was silenced but the dining room door shutting.  
  
Christina, being the nosy girl that she was stuck her ear up against the door. " Man, I wish I could hear better. But this'll have to do." She thought. All she heard through the door was:  
  
"So I was right?" said Mrs. King.  
  
"I'm afraid you were, Elizabeth." Dumbledore's voice said.  
  
"What about Sirius? How are we going to tell him, and who?" Remus asked.  
  
"I think the best choice would be, Liz." McGonagall said.  
  
"Yes, I agree. Elizabeth, is that alright with you?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yea. I suppose it would be best if I see him anyway, I mean after all Sirius would believe me no matter how ridiculous,"  
  
At this, Christina pulled away and started up stairs, when the door to the dining room opened. She just kept on walking up stairs.  
  
"Chris, aren't you going to say good-bye to your new schools headmaster?" Mrs. King asked her daughter. Christina turned around.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Good-bye, see you in September."  
  
"Good-bye," he said to everyone. McGonagall then shut the door.  
  
"Would you like a cup of tea, Minerva?" asked Mrs. King.  
  
"Oh, that sounds like a brilliant idea," she stated. "Remus?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"No, thanks. I would like a tour of the manor though." He said looking a Christina.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay that chapter is done. See I told you that I would have it up before Christmas. Now will I have the next chapter up before Christmas?? I hope so. ^_^ 


	6. Dinner

A/N: Blah, Blah, Blah. Yaddah, yaddah, yaddah. It all comes down to the fact that I OWN NOTHING!!!  
  
On with Chapter 6  
  
More Guests Arrive  
  
"I'd love to give you one," Christina said as she leaned on the stair banister. Remus was walking towards her when professor McGonagall grabbed his cloak and pulled him back.  
  
"You're not going to tell her, are you?" she asked him under her breath.  
  
"Does it matter?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, because I think Liz would want to sit down and tell her and her friends,"  
  
"Why her friends? Why not just tell her?" Remus said. "One second love, auntie Minerva wants a word."  
  
"Because Johnny would be most effected by the news,"  
  
"Why, it makes no sense. It'll have a bigger effect on Christina. From the letter's she sent me, it sounds as though she's in-love with the lad. Yes the news will shock them both, and Lena, but her loving him the way that she does, telling them together, might change everything,"  
  
"So you ARE going to tell her." Prof. McGonagall stated.  
  
"No I'm not, I'll leave that up to her mother. Now if you excuse me I have a tour to go on, Ta." Remus said then walked in the direction of Christina.  
  
"Ready," Christina asked. Remus nodded. Christina and Remus went up to the 4th floor. On the way up -  
  
"So do you have a boyfriend?" he asked her. Christina hesitated and started to blush. Remus noticed this and continued.  
  
"Well who is he? Is he this Johnny I have heard so much about?" Christina shook her head 'no'. Then stopped.  
  
"I'm only going to tell you that you don't know him and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. NOT EVEN LENA" Christina said looking at her feet. "Now to changed the subject, we are on the fourth floor, my floor,"  
  
"Okay, why did we go all the way up here for?" he asked her.  
  
"Cause all the floors have the same things on them 'cept mine and Lena's," she informed him.  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
"This here is my room," she said opening the door to her room.  
  
"Very - red," he said. Christina and Remus both started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny," said a voice from behind them. Christina turned around and say Lena and Johnny there.  
  
"Inside joke," Christina said. "Remus this is Johnny, and Lena." she said pointing to them in that order.  
  
"Hi," he said then shook their hands.  
  
Lena leaned in to Christina and whispered into her ear. "Es él el lobo de las mercancías?" (* Is he the ware wolf?*)  
  
"Sí," Christina said.  
  
"Would you two cut it out!" Johnny said. "it's rude when you have a guest over," With that Remus turned around  
  
"What's wrong," he asked Johnny.  
  
"Christina and Lena have a tendency to speak in Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, French, or Greek when they have private conversations," he said.  
  
"Well that will come in handy at Hogwarts. I highly doubt that any student there can speak those unless they come from that background," Remus said.  
  
"Or," Christina interrupted, "Took the time to learn it, like we did."  
  
"True. Know your aunt Minerva speaks Spanish?" He said as they all headed down stairs to go see if Christina's father arrived, with his 'guest'.  
  
And they were here, so that meant dinner would be ready soon. Christina, and Lena went into the kitchen to help the 'girls' or should I say women, with setting up the table. They where done in 5 minutes. It was a long mahogany table with a light orange and light green table cloth for the summer season. On one side of the table was, Lena, Christina, and Remus. On the next was professor McGonagall, Johnny, Mark, and Cornelius Fudge. At the heads of the table was Mrs. King and Mr. King.( At opposite ends of course).  
  
During the first part of the meal, Mr. Fudge was talking about Ministry business. Christina thought that the seating was a good idea, so that her great aunt would be seated as far away from him as possible, and have her niece, Elizabeth(Mrs. King), calm her down when need be. Then The Minister of Magic, started giving a history lesson to Mark about the Great Sorceress war. Of course he, Cornelius Fudge, hadn't a slightest clue what he was talking about.  
  
"Then after that my boy, They all died out. After that one explosion that, I was involved in, there wasn't another evil sorceress to be seen, I have been there recently and everything is a-okay! - " he said. Then he just trailed off.  
  
"Él no ha estado obviamente allí recientemente, porque entonces él sabría sobre Eda!" Lena said. (*He obviously hasn't been there recently, because then he would know about Eda!*)  
  
"Pienso que lo que él significa por ' reciente ' es hace 10 años!" Christina said (* I think what he means by 'recent' is 10 years ago!*)  
  
"Él no ha conseguido una pista maldita qué la cogida se está encendiendo con Balamb y otras academias militares "Christina continued(* He hasn't got a damn clue what the @#$% is going on with Balamb and other Military Academies*)  
  
"Those SeeD exams are easy," Fudge said. "I could take them with my eyes shut."  
  
"Amaría verlo intentar! Son duros sangriento!" Lena said to Christina under her breath(* I would love to see him try! They are bloody hard!*)  
  
"Except I'm getting old and my bones are getting weak,"  
  
"Sí, de sentarse en su asno que no hace todo el dia nada!" Christina said. (* Yeah, from sitting on your ass all day doing nothing!*)  
  
With that out Professor McGonagall choked on her wine, and started to cough.  
  
"Are you alright, Minerva?" Mrs. King asked.  
  
"I am fine," she said looking at Christina and Lena. It appeared that she was the only one that heard them. "Querido, sé cuánto usted tiene aversión a ministro, y lo paro también, pero por favor. No deseo morir debido a un ajuste el reír, debido a el tuyo y el comentario de Lena." she continued (* Dear, I know how much you dislike the Minister, and I do too, but please stop it. I do not wish to die due to a laughing fit, because of yours and Lena's commentary.*)  
  
"Apesadumbrado," Chrisitna and Lena bother said together. (*Sorry*)  
  
"Gracias," professor McGonagall said and continued eating.  
  
"Would you three like us to leave so you can have this conversation in private" Mr. King said in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"Please do," said Christina sending an ice cold glare at her father.  
  
"Christina Tiffany King - "  
  
"Michael, just let it go, she young and she likes to say what's on her mind, and I'm sure she didn't mean it. Right?" Fudge interrupted. "Yea," Christina said . No one really said anything during desert. The adults had coffee, except for Remus, he had to be going. So Christina, Lena, and Johnny walked him to the door. Christina, gave him a huge hug good-bye.  
  
"I'll write," he said to her.  
  
"You better," she said.  
  
He shook Johnny's hand, and then Lena's.  
  
"Good luck to all of you on your Field Exam for SeeD,"  
  
"Thanks," they all said together.  
  
"Be careful, and watch out for monkeys who have Aztec Gold, and turn into skeletons by the light of the moon!" Christina shouted after him. Remus stopped and looked back.  
  
"Don't mind her! She watched 'Pirates of the Caribbean' on the car ride over!" Lena said pulling Christina inside.  
  
"What the hell was THAT about?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Too much sugar. Trifle has WAY too much sugar in it!" Christina said then when upstairs to her room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Sleep sounds good right about now. Ok SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I blame it on my EXAMS: Drama, English, and Parenting! Okie Review now please. Oh and don't ask about that bit at the end with the whole monkey thing, I'm really tired! 


	7. Arguments

A/N: I Own nothing...do you know how much it hurts to say that :(  
  
Arguments:  
  
That night Christina had a dream-  
  
*~*She was on a cliff or a bridge, she couldn't tell, with her were four other people. One of them - Seifer Almasy, a blonde haired 18 year old teenager, who was fairly muscular. His face was always serious. He had eerie blue eyes, but his face wasn't perfect he. Had a scar running from the top left bridge of his nose to the bottom right. Seifer was standing behind her.  
  
She couldn't make out who the other 3 were. So, as any normal person she went to go and find out who they were. Christina was calling out to them to at least find out their names, but nothing. So, fed up, Christina walked over to them, the all of a sudden the ground underneath her feet started to cave in. Her and the other 3 figures started to fall. She called out for Seifer, and he came to the rescue. He grabbed Christina's hand, but had no time to save the others. Seifer pulled her up onto the ledge. She got to her hands and knees and crawled to the edge and looked over. She could she the figures still falling. With a 'thud' she cringed and turned around, to see Seifer right behind her. She would have to move far for comfort. He knew what he had to do, he pulled her into a hug and stroked her raven hair softly.  
  
"What have I done?" she sobbed into his trench coat. "Some group leader I am."  
  
"It's not your fault. You where just doing what Headmaster Cid assigned you to do. To get rid of the enemy." Seifer said trying to comfort her.~*~  
  
-At that Christina woke up, shaking and crying. She looked at the clock : 12:38pm. She didn't really care about the time. She just sat in bed and tried to figure out what exactly her dream meant, if anything at all. Her thoughts were interrupted by Johnny and Lena bursting in to her room, worried. Seeing Christina sitting there, relief came over them.  
  
"Hey sleepy head! We thought that someone had kidnapped you," Lena said jokingly and started walking over to Christina. "And taken you away, and we would never see you again. You never sleep in THIS late."  
  
Johnny walked over to Christina's bed and sat down beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked looking into her eyes. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said giving him a half-hearted smile.  
  
"Uh huh," Johnny said looking at her in disbelief. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Christina said starting to get annoyed and wished her friend would leave her to her thoughts.  
  
"Chris...Johnny and I have known you long enough to know when something's wrong. WHAT IS IT!?" Lena asked sitting beside Johnny.  
  
"Did your dad piss you off again?" Johnny asked. "No," she replied  
  
"Break a nail?" Lena asked. Both Christina and Johnny wanted to hit her for that question. But at least she was trying.  
  
"No!" Christina said sternly. Johnny looked in to her eyes. They were full of fear and confusion. He only saw this when she had a -  
  
"'Dream?'" he asked. Christina hesitated, then nodded 'yes'.  
  
"Okay - and?" Lena asked.  
  
"It just seemed so real," Christina started looking down at her lap.  
  
"Do you think it could have been a premonition?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I-I don't really know,"  
  
"Okay, what happened?"  
  
Christina then told them the whole dream. When she was done Johnny was deep in thought and Lena...well she looked as though she was confused as heck.  
  
"I don't get it?" said Lena.  
  
"What's not to get?" Johnny asked as he came out of thought.  
  
"Why would SEIFER be COMFORTING YOU?!" Lena asked stupidly  
  
"OH GOD LENA! Why do you think?" Christina said getting up out of bed facing her best friends.  
  
"You're not - "  
  
"YES LENA! SEIFER AND I ARE DATING!" Christina said then sat, well no, plopped back down on her bed, back towards them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Lena's voice was barely audible. "I though we told each other everything."  
  
"I didn't think I had to tell you," Christina said  
  
"We're best friends! That's was best friends do, damn it! I mean - " then Lena was cut off by Johnny.  
  
"Lena! Let me talk to Chris alone," "But," she started. Johnny gave her a warning look.  
  
"Fine!" she said then left. Johnny waited for the sound of Lena's thumping steps to fade away. Christina got up and went to her closet and pulled out a red dress, then grabbed her shoes and a pair of underwear and when to the bathroom to change.  
  
"So," Johnny said starting to make her bed. "How long? I mean, why HIM? He's and arrogant bastard."  
  
Christina stuck her head out of the door to her bathroom.  
  
"No he's not!" she said then went back inside to finish changing.  
  
"Then why is he such an asshole to the other students at garden?"  
  
"He puts on a front," she said as she came out of the bathroom. "Acts all tough, yea know, like you do." then picked up a stuffed animal that she kicked off her bed that night.  
  
"What's that suppose 'ta mean?" Johnny asked looking hurt.  
  
"You know what I mean," she said then threw the bear at him. "When we were 14, in the Training Center, you wouldn't let me OR Lena help you with the T- rexaur, and what happened? You ended up beserked and with a broken leg. All because of your 'manliness'"  
  
"Yes, but at least I asked for help AND I'm NOT on the Disciplinary Committee. AND haven't taken the SeeD Field Exam 3 times and failed!" he said and with every word hating the fact that his best-friend was going out with the one person he thought she wouldn't. Christina got defensive.  
  
"Listen, if the only reason you stayed behind is to lecture me on what I can and cannot do. And tell me that you hate the fact that the guy that I am in-love with isn't you, and bad-mouth Seifer, then get the hell out!" she slowed down and annunciated the last 5 words.  
  
"Chris-"  
  
"Get out!" she said pushing him out the door, then slamming it shut.  
  
"I swear that I told Lena, but she was too busy gawking over - aw who what it? Oh yea, Danny." she thought out-loud. She went to go and turn on some music (Do As Infinity: Deep Forest) Christina was still pissed while she was feeding Tish.  
  
*knock knock* "What!?" she yelled at the door. Fudge walked in. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Good afternoon," he said walking in. 'I do not remember telling you could come in' she thought.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Heard you yelling. I was just concerned that's all. And-"  
  
"I knew that there was something else!" Christina interrupted.  
  
"Yes. I made a connection with Garden this morning, so you can go from here when ever you want. It is down stairs in the library. Also, I get the feeling that you are," he tried to find the proper word to use. "Ashamed to be related to me. May I ask why?"  
  
Christina let out a 'no you can't but I'll tell you anyway if it'll shut you up' sigh.  
  
"It's just this who thing with V - " she stopped there, thinking about what would happen if she said Voldemort in his presence. "But yea, and also with Harry. How do you know that he's lying? You don't. It's not like Voldemort," she did it, she let it 'slip'. To her surprise Fudge didn't flinch as much as she thought he would. She continued.  
  
"It's not like he's going to come up to your house, knock on your door and say 'I'm back!'that would be the last thing that he does. I mean Professor Dumbledore knowing, worries him, you know wouldn't have any effect on him, what so ever." (*A/N: can you tell she's gonna be a great SeeD....remind you of anyone*cough*Squall*cough*)  
  
The Minister looked taken back at what she just said.  
  
"I understand where you're coming from," he said walking towards her.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" she said in shock.  
  
Fudge let out a sigh.  
  
"As a SeeD Candidate, you have to be ready or any possibility. It's how you taught,"  
  
"Excuse me? You think that as SeeDs we wait for orders from our master, then obey. I'm sorry Sir you got it all wrong. It may look like that, but trust me. SeeDs are loathed all over the world," Christina said. "I have these thoughts because it's what I BELIEVE is true."  
  
"Alright," Fudge said cause he didn't want to push the matter. He saw that she was up set. "Oh look at the time I have to be going, dear. Another portal will be set up at Hogwarts for you. One of the Professors will show you where. Bye love." he said then left her room.  
  
A/N: HA HA! DONE! Next chapter up soon 


	8. Scared

A/N: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 8: Scared  
  
Christina came down stairs about a half hour later. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter:  
  
Dear Chris,  
  
Your father and brother have gone to take Cornelius back to the Ministry. Lena Johnny and I have gone to Balamb to get some of their things and to pick up some supplies. The portal is in the library, down here.  
  
Have fun,  
  
Love Mum  
  
PS: we need to talk about Seifer.  
  
"I'm going to kill Lena!" she said.  
  
Christina went to the library and walked up to the fireplace. 'Shit!' she said as she realized that she didn't know the password. She thought that maybe she could use her old password. So she grabbed some gold dust and through it into the fire place. She said: "Lléveme el hogar, un lugar donde está la paz, donde está mi amor"(*Take me home, to a place where peace is, where my love is*). Then it opened. This portal was different it was like a tare between two worlds. You walked through, you didn't get sucked up by a chimney. Christina walked through and found herself in the Training Centre. With a very light breeze the portal shut. Christina then remembered that she didn't have her wand or her staff with her. Christina was skilled with a sword and a gun, but she liked her staff that Zell made for her as a present on her 14th birthday.  
  
The history behind Zell and Christina: Her, Lena, Johnny and Zell were in the same classes as kids so they were good friends, but kinda grew apart when Christina, Lena and Johnny started going to Glenforest. Christina and Zell were the only ones that had the same period lunch so they hung out in the cafeteria together. Zell knew how much she wanted to specialize in a specific weapon, but her dad never bothered to take her out to get one, so she always used Johnny's, 2 9mm guns. So Zell went out and got a staff made especially for her. She, from time to time had it remodelled.  
  
End of history lesson  
  
The model that she had now can unscrew into Nunchakus. Fortunately she didn't need them, she got out of the Training Centre with out seeing a single monster, which was good 'cause she really didn't feel like fighting a dress and heals. She looked at her watch  
  
"1:28pm. Good he should still be in his room," she said the headed for the dormitories. She stopped in front of 'Head of Disciplinary Committee # 1313'. She looked around to see if anyone was around. First to her left, then right. Seeing no one she bent down and picked up one of the floor tiles and pulled out a key. She unlocked the door in front of her and walked in.  
  
She sighed at the sight of his room, a mess. Like any other boy's room.  
  
"Sleeping like a baby," she said smiling. She walked over to his desk to put the key down. As she was over there she noticed a red velvet box. Christina being, Christina, she picked it up, was about to open it -  
  
"Morning," she heard the sheets from the bed say. She quickly placed the box back on the table.  
  
"More like afternoon," she said smiling at him.  
  
"What are you doing," Seifer said sitting up in bed, then he noticed the box was out, and prayed that she hadn't seen it.  
  
"Looking at the picture of you and me, and wondering why you have MY student ID card." she said walking towards him then sat down beside him on his bed.  
  
"You left it here last week" he said placing his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Wow," she said staring at his torso.  
  
"What?" he asked half a sleep.  
  
"I've never seen you with out your shirt off before. I like!" she said  
  
"Well you know," he started playing with her hair. Christina looked at him is disbelief.  
  
"Seifer," she said sternly. "Back off!"  
  
"Yea, yea, yea. I know you don't believe in pre-marital sex," he said then layed back down on his bed. Christina got up, and Seifer sat up again.  
  
"C'mon, get dressed," she said walking to his closet. Seifer, who wasn't totally awake before, noticed what his girlfriend was wearing. A red dress that fit her perfectly, and showed her curves enough to leave the mind wondering. The dress tied up at the back in a bow. On the right side of the dress was a slit, that had a black dragon going up hem of right side of the slit. She had her hair up, with a tint of make-up.  
  
"Okay, where are we going?" he said staring.  
  
"Shopping," she said getting a pair of socks out of his drawer.  
  
"No, seriously, where are we going?" "Shopping,"  
  
"Like that? Chris you look like a princess," he said as though she didn't realize.  
  
"Seifer it's just a dress, and plus," she said. "I haven't warn it since I tried it on at the store. And I figured that this is the best day to wear it."  
  
"How do you figure?"he said sounding and looking like a lost little boy. Christina turned around and threw him is cloths one at a time.  
  
"Because, we're going to Deling City, right? And they're having a party because of the new President," She started.  
  
"Rinoa's dad, yea so what does this have ta do with you?" Seifer interrupted.  
  
"Cause you know that my mom and PRESIDENT Caraway, were good friends once upon a time, and he asked my mom to go but she can't...so she said that I would represent the 'Wizarding world'. And you're coming too." she said.  
  
"I don't think - "  
  
"YOU'RE COMING," she said. "Now get dressed," Seifer got dressed and stood up. Christina walked over to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Lets go," she said trying to pull him out of his room. He didn't move. She turned to face him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"C'mere," he said pulling her towards him. She looked up at him. She was a good half a foot shorter then him. He bent down and kissed her. "I didn't get my kiss today. And you're dress is missing something - " he turned to his night table and picked up his chain. He turned to Christina and put it around her neck.  
  
"There," he said. "Absolutely beautiful."  
  
"You sure have changed, Seifer," She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, because of you," he was just about to kiss her again when -  
  
"Yo Seifer! Headmaster Cid wants 'ta see ya," yelled Raijin through the door. Seifer rolled his eyes and let go of Christina."Seifer?!" Raijin yelled again.  
  
"Yea, I heard you," Seifer yelled back. They both walked out of the room to meet Raijin.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" he asked looking down. Seifer got a smile on his face.  
  
'If I say yes Chris'll hit me....but if I say know Raijin, would think less of me...hmm" Seifer thought.  
  
"No Raijin you didn't interrupt anything," Christina said slapping Seifer chest with the back of her hand. 'I didn't say anything and I still got hit?' Seifer thought and shook his head.  
  
"Where's Cid?" he asked his friend.  
  
"His office," he said then Christina and Seifer started walking towards the elevator. "Yo I'm sorry if I DID interrupt anything!" Raijin called after them. On their way to the elevator there was an announcement over the P.A.  
  
"Would Christina King report to the Headmasters office in 15 minutes. I repeat, would Christina King report to the Headmasters office in 15 minutes."  
  
"Why not kill 2 birds with one stone?" Seifer asked. Christina nodded. They got into the elevator and proceeded to the 3rd floor. The 3rd floor is where Headmaster Cid's office is. It was back to normal, since Garden wasn't mobile anymore. It was back on Balamb Island where it belonged. They both walked in and saw Cid at his desk, and Quistis and Eda where on opposite sides of him.  
  
"Seifer," Cid said standing up. "I didn't know you'd come with Christina. Nice to see you,"  
  
"Sir," Christina said bowing her head in respect.  
  
"Well since you're both here I might as well tell you together,"  
  
'That was the general idea," Seifer thought.  
  
"Seifer, this new is particularly important to you. You will be given the opportunity to take the SeeD Exam. If you fail this one you will no longer be able to stay here in Garden," Cid said looking very serious. "As for you Miss King, for the field exam you will be squad leader. The rest of you team will be composed of Seifer, Michael, and Andrew. Miss King, is there a problem?"  
  
Christina looked as though she has seen a ghost. But she had a flash back to her dream...but then she realized that it was 3 people falling and Seifer wasn't one of them.  
  
"Christina?" she heard a voice that sounded like Eda's.  
  
"Yo Chris," Seifer's voice broke her thoughts and brought her back to reality.  
  
"Yea, I'm with you. Squad leader, Me Seifer, Michael, and Andrew," she said showing then that she was listening.  
  
"Yes," Quistis said. "Your SeeD exam will be in October."  
  
"What?! Why tell us now if it is going to be so late?" Seifer asked  
  
"Well I thought that it would be best to tell you, Christina, now so you can balance your school work at Hogwarts. But tell you Seifer now will give you time to control your temper." Eda said.  
  
"Yea whatever," Seifer said then turned to leave.  
  
"Seifer. I need to talk to you, stay behind please?" Eda called after him.  
  
"About what?" he asked still looking at the door.  
  
Everyone left the office, while Eda and Seifer remained.  
  
"Seifer, I must ask you something," Eda asked concerned.  
  
"What," He said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Please sit," she pointed to a chair.  
  
"I'll stand," he turned around.  
  
"Very well. It's about Christina, have you noticed anything strange about her behavior lately?"  
  
"What?" he said looking confused. "No I barely know the girl,"  
  
"Seifer, I know you two are dating. I just want you to be careful around her. Someone of her stature can be very unpredictable. Just protect her AND yourself." Eda turned and left.  
  
"That makes no sense!" Seifer yelled after her. He walked to the elevator.  
  
'Is she hiding something?' he wondered. He got to the first floor and didn't even notice Christina was waiting for him. He walked passed her looking pissed.  
  
"Hey! What happened?" she said catching up to him in front of the Directory. He stopped and turned to her, grabbed her by the shoulders, his blue-green eyes stared into her dark brown, almost black eyes.  
  
"Tell me," he started. "Are you hiding ANYTHING from me? Anything at all? You ware contacts, you were adopted, I don't care how small. A hidden power?"  
  
"Seifer," she said concerned.  
  
"Chris. Tell me!" he said gripping her shoulders tighter.  
  
"Seifer you're hurting me," she said trying to back away.  
  
"TELL ME!" his voice rose and Christina's eyes started to tear up. It's not like she hasn't seen him like this before, because she has. Just never once since they've been going out, has he ever hurt her, in anyway. This was the first time that Christina was scared of him.  
  
Seifer realizing what he was doing let go of her and pulled her into his chest. He didn't give a damn who was watching.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chris. I didn't mean to. I was just afraid that I'd lose you," he whispered in to her ear.  
  
"Seifer," she sobbed. "I thought t-that you were..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Don't think that. I'd never...never again will I throw myself at a sorceress," he let go of her, then wiped the tears from her eyes. He looked around and saw Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Irvine, a bunch of other students, and Headmaster Cid, staring at them.  
  
"What are you all looking at?" he yelled, Christina let out a small giggle. Then they left for the parking lot.  
  
"Something's never change," Squall said putting his head in his hand.  
  
"I think they look cute together," Rinoa said.  
  
"Man why is it always the bad-ass ones that get the hot chicks?" Irvine said watching Christina's ass fade from view.  
  
"Eh hem," said a voice behind him. He turned around.  
  
"Sefie!" then *wham!*  
  
"Pig," she said then walked away leaving Irvine on the ground rubbing his head.  
  
A/N: hey I got this chapter up the same day as # 7, well okay a day after....I love march break! 


End file.
